You Can Always Count On Me
by Resotii
Summary: Twilight has started distancing herself so Pinkie decides to go cheer her up. Equestria Girls TwiPie one-shot


You Can Always Count On Me

Equestria Girls fanfiction by Resotii

Note : This fanfic take place in a run-of-the-mill Equestria Girls universe. There is NO portal to a pony world. Which means everyone is human and it is basically a human version of FiM.

Pairing: TwiPie

It was summer. School had been out for at least a month. And for a few weeks now, Twilight was making up excuses to not hang out with everyone. At first, no one thought much of it but soon it was starting to become a repeated occurance and it was starting to become bothersome especially to Pinkie Pie. She was Twilight's girlfriend after all.

"I'm really starting to worry about Twilight…" She explained to everyone else at Sugarcube Café one day.

"Don't worry, Pink, she'll come around sooner or later. She's probably goin' through a rough time and just wants to be alone right now is all." Applejack replied in a comforting way.

"But I know Twilight and this isn't normal for her." Pinkie said back, sounding extremely serious which was a little weird to see.

Maybe it wasn't so crazy that she was Maud's sister after all.

Rarity sighed a little. "I think Pinkie has a good point. I mean, she _does_ know Twilight on a more personal level."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" This comment caught Pinkie a little off guard, her face turning red.

There was a slight pause and then everyone except Rarity and Pinkie started to laugh.

Rarity realized the hidden context behind what she had said and hastily tried to cover it up by saying, "That is NOT what I meant!"

Applejack was sitting next to her so she punched her in the arm angrily.

"Ow!" Applejack cried, rubbing her arm and quickly added. "Sorry."

"This is serious, you guys," Pinkie said worriedly. "I really miss her and I don't like that she seems so down."

"Maybe it's time that one of us go to see her. And by one of us…" Fluttershy suggested looking directly at Pinkie as she trailed off.

"Yeah, you're the best person to go see her, Pinkie." Rainbow exclaimed. "If anyone's gonna be able to cheer her up, it's you." She added with a wink.

Pinkie Pie smiled, blushing a bit. "You're absolutely right."

"Aren't I _always_ right?" Rainbow Dash boasted.

This earned an eye roll from everyone else.

Later that day, Pinkie Pie found herself knocking on Twilight Sparkle's front door. This was a little weird because it was honestly the first time she had ever been to her house which was highly ironic considering they had been dating for almost two years now.

Soon after she had knocked, Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother answered the door.

"Oh, hey Pinkie." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly grew really flustered. "I… um… well…" Clearing her throat, she straightened up. "I just wanted to see if Twilight was okay."

Shining laughed teasingly. "Don't know why I asked… _of course_ that's the reason why you're here."

This made Pinkie Pie blush wildly and she didn't dare look him in the eye when he jokingly beckoned her into the house like she was royalty.

 _Man, why do older brothers have to be so embarrassing_? Pinkie thought to herself as she went up the stairs to Twilight's room. Her door was closed which she expected and locked when she tried to open it, which she also expected.

Heaving a sigh, she knocked on the door gently but loud enough that Twilight would be able to hear it.

"I already told you…" She heard the muffled voice of her girlfriend. " _Leave_ me alone, Shining Armor!"

"Actually, Twilight, it's me." Pinkie told her, earnestly.

Not even a second after she had said that, she heard the sound of the door unlocking and Twilight quickly opening her door. She looked back at Pinkie with puffy eyes. She looked like she had been crying on and off for a long time.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked, sounding like she was going to start crying again.

"What?" Pinkie said in a slightly amused tone. "I need a reason to come over and see the love of my life?"

This made Twilight smile. "I'm… I'm glad you're here."

Pinkie Pie beamed. "Me too… I just wish I thought to come see you sooner."

Twilight took her by the wrist, bringing her into her room. She led her to her bed and they sat down.

Twilight sighed, looking really upset. Seeing Twilight this way made Pinkie Pie start feeling sad herself. If there was anyone she just couldn't tolerate seeing distraught, it was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight…" Pinkie's voice was full of concern. "What's going on with you?"

Twilight looked away from her. "You would just think it was stupid if I told you."

Pinkie scoffed in a mock offended way. "I would not. "

"I… well…" Twilight sighed again. "Earlier in the month, I entered this essay contest. I spent a long time preparing for it and an _even_ longer time working my fingers to the bone on it but then, I got a letter in the mail telling me that it was rejected. T-They didn't even tell me a reason why."

Pinkie Pie smiled knowingly. "Well then… that's their loss. And if they couldn't even give you a reason why, then they're not even worth your time. Your amazing smartness was probably too much for them to handle or something."

This made Twilight Sparkle laugh. A lot. "T-Thanks, Pinkie. I really needed a good laugh."

Pinkie leaned forward and kissed Twilight's lips tenderly. "You know you can always count on me." She told her in a soft, sweet, sincere voice.

Twilight smiled at her in a sentimental way, blushing slightly and bringing Pinkie into a hug. "And I love you for that."

Pinkie took a moment to hug her back then held her at arm's length so she could look Twilight in the eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me about it from the start?"

"I don't know…" Twilight replied, looking away. "I guess… I guess I was just too ashamed."

"C'mon, Twilight, give me some credit." Pinkie exclaimed. "I would _never_ laugh at you. In fact, the only time it's okay to laugh is _with_ someone not _at_ them!"

Twilight didn't say anything but an amused smile was forming on her face.

Pinkie nudged her in the shoulder and continued. "You know me, always going out of my way to make everyone smile." And blushing shyly, she added. "And when it's my _girlfriend_ who needs cheering up... I'd never rest until she was happy again."

"Oh, Pinkie…" Twilight cooed.

There was a minor silence between them of Twilight just smiling sentimentally at Pinkie as she looked back with a shy smile. Then out of nowhere, Twilight leaped forward and pressed her lips against Pinkie's. This action startled Pinkie a bit but she kissed her right back, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed together. They were so close that Pinkie could feel Twilight's heartbeat. They stayed this way for a while, enjoying every second of the kiss. But as much as they didn't want it to end, they of course needed to break a part for air.

"Twilight…" Pinkie breathed. "That was…amazing."

Twilight grinned but she seemed a bit embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I loved it." Pinkie giggled affectionately. "You're so cute, Twilight."

 **The End**


End file.
